


Право выбора

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, SCP-3512
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: После неприятных событий в Берлине в 1945 году перед герром Майором встает любопытный выбор
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Право выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3512 – Невероятно, но факт

— Разумеется, и у меня бывали ошибки, — с робкой улыбкой школьника произнес герр Доктор. — Чего стоит только испанский инцидент. Бионические протезы, которые я тогда разрабатывал, вышли несколько… своевольными.  
— Вы наделили их искусственным интеллектом? — с вежливым интересом уточнил герр Монтана.  
— Вернее было бы сказать, что он в них самозародился, — деликатно прокашлялся герр Доктор. — Кроме того, они отчего-то решили, что их основная программа существования сводится к бесконечному продуцированию смазочных материалов: масла, жира…  
— Да, кажется, я припоминаю нечто такое в сводках Аненербе, — задумчиво протянул герр Монтана. — Что-то про таинственные реки жиры в катакомбах близ собора Святого семейства… я так понимаю, они завербовали вас вскоре после этого?  
— Да, и сразу же передали мое дело в Вермахт! Я оказался немного не по их части. А об остальных моих успехах на поприще бескорыстной помощи нашему Делу вы и так все знаете.  
Немного гнетущая тишина повисла между ними.  
— Но я вас уверяю, — бросился горячо убеждать его герр Доктор, — что с тех пор у меня не было ни единой ошибки даже в самых сложных делах по трансплантологии! Да вы и сами можете это видеть!  
Герр Монтана, голова которого была наспех пришита к телу «донорской» свиньи задумчиво возвела очи к потолку. Он и рад был бы видеть, но градус обзора ему не позволял.  
— Коллега, — торжественно возвестил он, — если вы полагаете, что я хотя бы на секунду усомнился в ваших талантах — вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. И потом, — вздохнул он, — если у ваших подопытных испанских образцов выбор был (и они его сделали сами, сбежав от вас в катакомбы), то, боюсь, я подобной возможности попросту лишен.  
Герр Доктор просиял счастливо улыбкой.  
Некоторые наработки того периода он, разумеется, планировал использовать. И проблему с выработкой лишнего масла он давно решил. Или решит в процессе.  
Герру Майору это, впрочем, знать совершенно необязательно.


End file.
